


Who Is The Easter Bunny

by StylesNation



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Easter, M/M, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylesNation/pseuds/StylesNation
Summary: ➰ One where Harry’s a single parent and his daughter insists on going to the mall every single day until the end of the Easter weekend ➰





	1. Holy Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> -This story is also being published on Wattpad-
> 
> Hello! Welcome to another holiday one shot! 
> 
> This is an Easter five-part special. Chapters are published on the exact day of the chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story and have a great Easter holiday :)

➰

"Maya Alison Styles! You have 10 seconds to get down here and put on your shoes!"

Harry shouted with a stomp of his foot. Honestly, 3 days she bugged him about going to the mall all weekend long and she was late.

Harry... she's 7. 

Harry huffed childishly as a little brunette skipped down the steps with a Pink and white polka dotted dress. It was one of her favorites and she only put it on for special occasions. 

What was special about the mall?

"I'm s-sorry papa. My zipper is s-stuck."

She whined with remorse laced in her voice, and she was struggling to pull her hair out of her zipper. Harry's irritation was immediately replaced with his parental worry. He squatted down, allowing the little girl to walk towards him and turn her back to him. Harry untangled her hair from the zipper and zipped it up, letting her curls fall over it. 

"I don't understand how your hair is so long."

Maya turned to face him with a wide smile which caused Harry to smile back. Her hands gently moved into his, combing her fingers through it. 

"Yours is long too papa."

"Do you like it?"

Maya nodded enthusiastically, hugging Harry without a warning. Harry giggled and hugged back. He placed a kiss on her forehead then stood up, grabbing the little girl's pink coat, helping her put it on. 

They had a mutual understanding of fashion. 

Well, that's what happens when you live with only one parent for 7 years of your life. 

He didn't want this. Harry didn't ask to have a random girl walk up to his dormitory room and claim to be his baby mama. It was such a preposterous accusation because Harry was gay. He was so fucking gay and wouldn't dare go near a female genital part because cock is life ok?

But of course Harry was a light weight drunk. Meaning he went to a college party, got wasted, got seduced... and fucked a girl. To make matters worse, he could barely remember it the next morning. He only started to find out exactly what happened almost 2 months later when the girl, Lisa, came to him and told him about the pregnancy. 

You'd probably be like 'why didn't he tell her to abort' right?

To hell with you! Harry believed that every life has a purpose and must be protected at all costs. Why would you want to kill a new pure soul for something they couldn't prevent. 

So Harry got a second job and helped pay for the hospital bills and even went to all the appointments with her. When she gave birth, she said she didn't want the child. She didn't want anything to do with the child and she especially didn't want anything to do with Harry. That broke Harry's heart because the least she could offer is to be in the child's life but nope. She was discharged 3 days later after delivery and went back to college, graduated and left without turning back to Harry. 

But that was so long ago. Harry moved on. After he was forced to make a decision to not leave the infant in the hospital, he moved out of the dorms and into a small apartment and started taking online classes. When he told his mum, she was more saddened by the fact that Harry hadn't told her sooner, before he was abandoned. 

Anne was a kind woman, caring and loving, always looking after Harry and his older sister Gemma. She offered to take Maya off of Harry's hands till he graduated three months later, which he was grateful for. Immediately after graduation, Maya moved back in with Harry in the apartment - she was 4 months old - and then they moved to a two-story house when she was 4 years old. And that's how it's always been.

Harry and Maya. 

Harry took the little girl's hand and led her out of the house, locking the door behind them, and they walked down the path to the car, a silver Honda Civic. 

They eventually moved to Doncaster because it was closer to his mum and step-Dad, but he didn't want to go back to Holmes Chapel. He wanted his daughter to explore more than he ever did. 

And even at his old age of 27, his body was still ready to go on adventures.

They arrived at the mall almost 15 Minutes later after Maya had gotten a little bit carried away with singing through the Lemonade Mouth soundtrack. Harry had the entire album on his phone because after the first two times she watched the movie, she couldn't get the songs out of her head. 

He was lucky enough to find a parking space without releasing his inner beast, as Maya oh-so-generously called it. Maya has witnessed Harry's road rage a number of times and it always sent her into laughing fits. 

"Your face turns so red!"

She qualified when Harry asked her about it. Harry loved her so much. 

He got out of the car, opening Maya's door and helping her out of her car seat. Harry didn't plan on removing it until Maya was almost 12. He was just that paranoid. 

He locked the car and smiled feeling Maya slot her tiny hand with Harry's. They walked into the large mall, instantly being drowned in the chaos that was humanity. Harry still didn't know why Maya wanted to come to the mall as he led them to McDonald's, knowing his daughter was probably starving. 

As they waited in line, Maya being very indecisive about what she wanted - she got this from Harry. 100% no question about it - someone ran into Harry, causing him to stumble but was caught before he could humiliate himself in front of his daughter and about 10 other impatient hungry people. 

"I'm- I'm so sorry. Good day."

And just like that, the unknown person was gone. Their voice was a little high pitched and the accent was really hard to decipher, but Harry noticed how the stranger radiated a comforting warmth. His thoughts were interrupted by Maya tugging his arm forward where the line had moved. 

He crouched down, scooping his daughter into his arms and standing back up. Maya gently lay her head in the crook of Harry's neck, looking at the Kids Menu more clearly. 

"Papa, may I please have the McNuggets?"

"Of course you can. How many?"

"Six?"

"Six McNuggets for my McFlower."

Maya giggled, and tucked her head further into his neck, arms tightening around his neck and her feet hang limply on each of Harry's sides because they weren't long enough to lock around his back. 

Harry ordered their meals and then went to sit down and wait. Maya busied herself by counting Harry's painted fingers, over and over again until she got bored of that and started running her fingers through her curls as Harry scrolled through his Instagram feed. 

He had over 100 thousand followers, almost half from his teenage years. When he started posting pictures of Maya, a few of his college classmates, those who were friends with Lisa unfollowed him, but the number of followers that he gained was over ten times Lisa's group of ho-uh... friends. 

Once their number was called, Harry reminded Maya not to move from the table then went to get the food. He was next in line when a child like scream sounded through the cafeteria. Harry almost gave himself whiplash looking back to see where Maya was and sighed in relief seeing her still at the table, head in her folded hands. He picked the tray of food and walked back, seeing the cause of it was simply another child's tantrum. 

Harry thanked the Heavens that Maya did not have as many tantrums, especially in public. 

Harry sat down on the opposite side, causing Maya to whine and get out of her seat, climbing into Harry's lap. The man simply chuckled and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, making her squeal in excitement. 

They eventually started eating, with Maya taking random pauses to play with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle toy that came with the Happy Meal. Maya was a very diverse child, meaning she dressed in dresses or pants depending on her mood (much like Harry) and she played with dolls and dollhouses or action figures and toy planes. 

Harry gave her that freedom to choose. 

When they were done, they threw the trash away and Maya started skipping ahead of Harry. He quirked his eyebrow at the girl because he knew she knew where she was going. 

She was a conniving little demon princess. 

Harry looked up to see Maya was heading to the Easter Bunny stand and he smiled. As a child Harry loved going to see the Easter Bunny and Santa at the mall. He would bring Maya when she was younger, but then he got busier over the years and hadn't taken her for two years now. 

Clearly she was making up for lost time. 

Maya looked up at him with a pleading gaze, asking for permission to go see the Easter Bunny and Harry laughed, nodding his head. Maya cheered and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him into the line. 

The line was relatively long as it was the first day of the four day Easter weekend. It would be less full on Sunday but either way, as insisted by Maya, they were coming all weekend. 

He needed to call Liam tonight. 

Maya was happily jumping on her toes besides Harry as they got closer to the front. She'd grab his jeans in excitement then squeal and let go, grabbing Harry's hand again. It was so adorable and Harry wanted nothing more than to always see her this happy and excitable about life. 

It's too bad Harry couldn't experience this moment with a partner. 

Believe it or not, it wasn't Harry's choice to stay single. He hated being single, but being with Maya numbed the pain of loneliness. Guys cower in the face of commitment, let alone double it. Double because him and Maya were a package deal. He'd never choose anyone over her and he's never regretted that. 

He's had flings, mostly older men, but they all curved him when he started rambling on about how his daughter learnt how to braid his hair albeit not perfectly and how she always made him paint her nails different colors because she couldn't decide which color she wanted. 

It wasn't his fault. 

As they were called up next, Maya froze at the sight of the giant bunny. Harry knew there was someone inside but he wasn't going to spoil that for her. 

After all, Santa is real. 

He giggled and gave her a slight push. The bunny made slow gestures at her, encouraging her to go to him. Maya looked up at Harry then slowly made her way to the bunny. Harry took out his iPhone and took a few pictures of Maya sitting on the bunny's lap and smiled when he took one where Maya was smiling really wide at something the bunny said. 

At one point both their gazes landed on Harry who had moved out of the line for the next eager child and impatient parent. Harry blushed and watched Maya cup her hand around her mouth, leaning in to whisper something, causing the bunny to nod. Harry may be paranoid, but he thought he noticed the bunny look him over and he shivered slightly. The official photo was taken and Harry sighed as that felt much longer than 3 Minutes. 

Maya ran over to Harry who crouched down to engulf her in a hug. She bounced on her toes excitedly telling Harry how the Easter Bunny was as nice as him. 

"We're coming back to see him tomorrow right papa?"

"Course my little dandelion. How do you know it's a he?"

"Because! His voice is soft and warm. Like yours but a little bit higher. Like Aunt Gemma's! But not scratchy." 

Harry laughed at her explanation and picked her up, buying the official photo and started their walk out of the mall. He glanced back and saw the Easter Bunny already watching him, clearly only paying half of his attention to the boy on his lap. He blushed and turned around, walking out to the parking lot as Maya gushed about missing her friend, Skye, and how she wanted to invited her on Saturday to come with them. 

Mental note: persuade Liam to come with them on Saturday 

➰


	2. Good Friday

➰

"Papa! We've gotta go! Now!"

Harry snorted as he tied his hair up in a perfect bun. He grabbed his keys and patted his coat to make sure his wallet was in there. Satisfied, he made his way out of his room and down the stairs to where Maya was tapping her little foot on the ground making soft taps. 

"You're going to make us late papa."

"No lovely, I'm never late. Every one else is just really early."

Maya's attempt at being serious failed when she let out a little giggle then covered her mouth and groaned. She lost this battle. Again. 

Harry chuckled and grabbed the little girl's grey waist coat as today she was wearing a grey T-shirt with white skinny's, topped off with her white adidas. 

Ok, so Harry liked to spoil her and he mainly did this through her clothes. 

Don't judge him. 

Harry had on black skinny's, a pink and white polka dotted floral top with his favorite brown boots. The black waist coat was purely for the cold and not his outfit. 

The two walked out of the house, Maya skipping ahead to the car as Harry locked the front door. He unlocked the car, watching Maya climb in and sit on the car seat, waiting for him to buckle her up. He knew she could do it but there's this sort of attachment to routine that comes with living with the Styles'. 

They got it from his mum. 

After doing that, he closed the door and walked to the driver's seat, buckling himself up and starting the car, reversing out of the driveway. 

25 minutes later of Maya arguing how the ocean is indeed blue and her father was just dumb to not know this, Harry parked the car in the seemingly full parking lot. He got out and went round to help Maya out, not without sticking his tongue out at her because he's childish and can't really explain to a 7 year old that the ocean reflects the color of the sky. 

After locking the car, they walked hand in hand to the store and as soon as the bell dinged there was a motherly squeal and Maya was gone from his grasp. Maya's own little screams filled the salon and Harry laughed, walking over to the reception to talk to his sister, who was a receptionist at Liam's mum's salon. 

They were here for a manicure before they head to the mall. 

"Gems!"

"Haz! Oh gosh your hair!"

Was the first thing she said as she pulled her younger brother into a hug. Harry giggled and tucked his head into her neck as best as he could, being much taller than her. He placed a kiss on her cheek then pulled back to see Gemma looking up at him with a smile. 

"You look like you're glowing. Did you have sex last night?"

Harry blushed and shushed her as best as he could but a few ladies near by heard and started snickering. 

"I swear to God Gems you have no fucking filter!"

"-and we're going to see him again after we get our nails done!"

Maya finished narrating as Karen Payne walked over to the siblings. Karen laughed and pulled Harry in for a hug, muttering how tall he keeps growing. 

"Is Liam here?"

Harry asks as he pulls away and Karen takes Maya's hand and leads her over to her own station to start on her nails so they could dry before they left. 

"Not yet. He'll be here in a few. Said he needed to run some errands which he was going to do tomorrow but something came up."

Harry smiled knowing he was the cause of that something. As the two continued to converse, Karen could be heard gasping in fake realization as Maya told her that the ocean was blue and her father dumbly thought otherwise.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. 

Liam eventually arrived and Maya almost ruined her first coat of polish as Liam tried to tickle her. That earned him a scolding from his mother which he laughed off, placing a kiss on both their cheeks. He joined the siblings' conversation as they waited for Harry's turn with Karen. 

At one point, their conversation shifted to a middle aged woman who was having her hair done. 

"You know, she came in with a cute bloke. I bet he's her son."

"Gemma, why are you bringing-oh. Oh! You're trying to set him up! Ok ok I'm on the same page now."

Gemma facepalmed and Harry laughed. Liam always took time to understand very subtle things which made it hard to flirt with the boy. It was a good thing he did the flirting and landed his boyfriend of 3 years, Zayn. 

Zayn Malik was hot, not only to Liam but to the entire world population. Ok that was an exaggeration but he was dead serious. To make matters worse (better) Zayn was a singer. Not really well known but his YouTube videos and covers had over 10 million views each and he was verified on both Instagram and Twitter. 

Harry and Zayn were classmates back in high school and sort of lost touch in college. Funny how they rekindled their friendship because of Liam, who was Harry's longest lasting friend. 

Aside from Gemma that is. 

"Thanks, but no thanks Gemma. She looks really young, meaning her son's probably young too."

"Ah, my dear dear Harry, when will you ever learn that not all women age like you old dogs."

One of the ladies in the hair drier closest to reception sucked in air harshly sending her into a coughing fit and Gemma laughed. Harry and Liam started talking over each other, trying to defend themselves but it was in vain. With the music playing, Gemma's laughs and the boy's protests, it was safe to say the salon was a mad house with the three of them combined. 

Just before Harry was called up, the bell dinged and the three of them looked to the door. Liam raised his eyebrow, Gemma smirked and Harry did a double take. 

The boy was wearing tight black skinny's, a white graphic tee, a blue jeans jacket on top and vans. Harry would wonder how he's not cold but his mind was too busy gawking at how this man was the straight up definition of sex on legs. His - very expensive looking - glasses covered his face but Harry could tell it was smoother than a baby's bottom. His brown hair was windswept and a fringe covered he forehead. 

Gemma's smirk deepened when Harry's eyes followed the mystery man and he walked right to the lady they were talking about earlier. 

"No..."

"Yup."

"No."

Harry repeated turning to Gemma. Liam looked confusedly between the two because they had these silent conversations where one would say one word and the other would know exactly what they were saying. He got scared at those times... like now. 

"I swear. Go get your nails done before your jaw becomes permanently attached to the floor."

Harry gulped and nodded but not making a move to walk to Karen's station. 

"Papa! I'm done!"

Harry winced at her timing, hoping the mystery man wouldn't find out about his daughter until much later. 

Not that he was going to make a move. 

Nope. 

But of course, Maya was as oblivious as any child ever and skipped over to Harry, carefully hugging his leg. This moment would have been very heartfelt to Harry, had the man not looked over to the scene. Harry saw his eyebrow arch from behind his glasses. The man sized Harry up and then turned back to his mother(?).

Harry let out a puff of hair, causing Gemma to snicker. Harry waddled as best as he could with Maya now sitting on his foot and sat down at Karen's table. Maya climbed onto his lap and lay her head on his chest. Harry placed a kiss on her forehead, obviously not mad at her. 

He watched the man leave with the lady through the mirror and his eyes locked with Gemma who sent him a smile. Harry smiled back and tuned back to Karen and Maya who were talking about how the light pink makes Harry's fingers look pale and pretty. 

Half an hour later, the Styles left the Hair by Payne salon and made their way to the mall. 

"What do you wanna eat baby?"

"Um... can we have like Panda Express? I miss the rice."

"Do I not make good rice?"

Harry teased, making glances at the girl through the rear view mirror. Maya's head snapped to the front and shook her head. 

"You make the best rice papa!"

"I'm glad. Ok we'll go to Panda Express."

Maya nodded and turned back to the window, drawing imaginary figures on it. Her nails were a pastel blue with white linings. Karen was a miracle worker honestly. 

At the mall, Maya held Harry's hand and they walked to Panda Express, ordering their food and sitting down. Harry gave her her iPad to play some games, knowing how long the food here took. 

And before you say 'she's too young to own an iPad', Harry had that same argument with his mum. But this was one of those kids' iPads that only have word and number games, no internet access and talk obnoxiously through everything. Maya enjoyed it and so he didn't mind. 

He took that time to go through his emails, seeing he was needed in for a shoot on Wednesday. 

Shoot for what you ask?

Harry was a model. Not a professional one but like a calendar and underwear model. That could also be the reason behind his large following on Instagram but whatever. Either way, he was content with doing smaller shoots because he didn't want to travel a lot, leaving Maya alone. 

She already lost one parent. She didn't need to love another through the screen of a computer. 

Their order was called out and Harry went to go get it. They sat and ate with the stupid iPad lady's voice drowned by the conversations of humanity around them. 

When they were done, Harry threw the trash away and putting the iPad back in his coat pocket - whether the pocket was big or the iPad was small, Harry didn't know - and they walked hand in hand to the Easter Bunny stand. 

The line wasn't as long as the previous day, but it was still long. The following day there was an Easter egg hunt that was scheduled meaning today was the last day to sit on the bunny's lap. 

As they got to the front of the line, Harry couldn't help but feel quite sad that he didn't even get to know the sexy stranger's name or hear his voice. Was it raspy like his own? Was it smooth like honey? Did he have green eyes too? Brown eyes like Liam? Was he the dominant in a relationship?

Ok... woah. 

With one person ahead of them, Harry started to feel as though he was being watched. He looked behind him and saw no one was paying him any attention. He looked towards the bunny and his eyes widened in shock seeing him watch Harry. 

He didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped the fuck out. 

They were next and this time Maya did not hesitate. She skipped over to the bunny and Harry moved out of the line which was much shorter by now. Maya was showing her nails to the bunny and he nodded at what she was saying. 

Just like the previous day, both their gazes shifted and locked on Harry. He shuffles uncomfortably and this time it was the bunny who whispered something in her ear. Maya lit up like a Christmas tree and she jumped off the bunny's lap. The bunny motioned for the next kid to wait a minute as Maya ran over to Harry and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bunny. 

"Maya-"

"He wants to meet you papa! The Easter bunny wants to say hi!"

She said excitedly, dragging Harry's Bambi-like body to the bunny who stood up. The two looked at each other awkwardly until Maya broke it, not sensing anything weird. 

"Papa, this is Mr. Bunny. Mr. Bunny, my papa."

"Thank you baby. It's nice to meet you Mr. Bunny."

"It's a pleasure sir. Alison is lovely."

First of all, on him calling her Alison. Maya had this habit of telling people her name is Alison Styles. This was not because she didn't like the name 'Maya'. This was because she loved it so much that she only let Harry, and occasionally his own mum, call her 'Maya'. Harry loved that. 

Secondly, Maya was right. His voice was high-pitched but had a hint of manliness. Her instincts were spot on. If only he could pin a face to the voice that sounded so heavenly and angelic. 

"I just wanted to meet you and take the picture with you in it this time."

Harry smiled, letting his dimples show and nodded. The Easter bunny picked Maya and placed her on his fluffy hip. The picture was taken and Harry thanked the bunny as they walked away, letting the bunny sit back down and the next child went up. 

After they bought the picture and walked on, Harry turned back and saw the Easter bunny watching him but this time he felt warm. It's like he was the only person in this mall to the bunny and that made Harry blush. 

Maybe seeing the bunny the entire Easter weekend wouldn't be so bad. 

➰


	3. Passover

➰

"Harry and Alison Styles! I did not free up my Saturday just to have both of you keep me waiting!"

Maya let out a shriek and Liam's laughter sounded through the house. Harry smiled, combing his fingers through his hair one last time, then grabbing his keys, wallet and unplugging his phone from the charger and walking out the room to find Maya on Liam's shoulders. 

When he stood at the base of the stairs, father and daughter stared at each other, looked each other up and down and pointed to each other shouting 'Thief!'

Liam looked between the two confused until he noticed that they were in fact wearing the same pants and same color tops. 

The two had these moments where they'd randomly dress up in the same thing and it wouldn't be coincidental had Harry stopped choosing clothes for Maya when she was six. So yeah, they stole each other's ideas. 

"How did you know I was wearing my red pants papa?"

"I didn't! How did you know I was wearing a black and white shirt?"

"I didn't! Anyway, I win."

"You did not win young lady. I clearly said it faster."

"I said it stronger."

And Harry couldn't disagree with that. He narrowed his eyes at the girl who laid her head in the palms of her hands, perching her elbows softly on Liam's head. 

An actual demon angel. 

Harry sighed dramatically and went to the kitchen, listening to Maya laugh hysterically. Harry pictured that scenario happening again but this time it was his own partner who was carrying Maya. He couldn't imagine the laugh his partner would let out as Maya took another win and that made him sad. 

He needed a night out. 

Thankfully, Maya would be having a sleepover at Skye's house till the following afternoon where he'd pick both of them up and they'd go for the mystery event at the mall, which would sum up their Easter weekend celebration. Both Liam and Zayn agreed to go as well, but Harry felt as if Liam was being sneaky with coming along. Nevertheless, he was happy to at least have company. 

He finished a glass of water, placing the glass in the dishwasher and walking to the door where Liam had helped Maya put on her shoes but Maya was fuming. 

Liam must've given her the wrong jacket. 

"Are you going to tell me which color it is you want then?"

"No."

"Alison."

"No!"

"Fine then, wear the blue-"

Maya let out a scream in protest which made Liam wince and Harry laugh. He walked towards them, hugging Maya from her back until she calmed down and turned around in his arms, tucking her head on his shoulder. 

"It's ok baby. He doesn't know ok?"

"I'm s-sorry Uncle Li."

Liam smiled and Harry motioned to the small black jacket. Liam handed it to him and Maya looked at it with a teary smile and let Harry help her out it on. 

She had her tantrum moments, but that was ok. She was ok. 

They headed out after Harry put on his own black jacket and locked the door. He walked round to the passenger side of Liam's car, seeing Liam had already put Maya's car seat in his car and buckled her up. 

"Alright, so we're meeting Skye and her parents at the mall and then we're dropping them off at their house afterwards."

Maya nodded and turned her attention to her iPad, playing some game about learning numbers in French. 

If that was Harry's sole purpose of buying the iPad, no one had to know. 

Liam started the car, glancing in the rear view mirror to see Maya busy then turned his conversation on Harry. 

"You seem... down. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just lonely I guess. The nights are colder and everything is just bland."

Liam nodded in understanding. Harry could see the contemplation running over the older man's face, as if he was now suddenly debating whether to tell Harry something. When he let out a sigh and turning at the light, Harry knew he wasn't going to tell him and so he turned his attention to his phone. 

15 minutes later, Liam was parking in the mall parking lot and they got out. Harry dialed Skye's mum's number as Maya slipped her hand into his free one. Liam walked besides them and the three started crossing the lot. 

As they were close to an entrance Maya gasped and Liam turned his attention to what she was looking at. Harry was trying to hear what Skye's Mum was saying so he didn't look up. 

There seemed to be paparazzi swarming around a black Range Rover, almost like it was a celebrity. Shouts of 'Can you tell us what you're working on?' and 'What brings you to the mall?' could be heard but Harry wasn't paying attention and they eventually made it into the mall. He hang up when Skye's Mum told him that they'd wait for him at the food court. Probably why it was noisy. 

"Papa! Did you see that?"

"See what love?"

"The camera people around the car!"

"Paparazzi? At this mall? What celebrity would want to come down here? It's not that much of a sight."

"I don't know H. Looked like an A-lister."

"Don't be ridiculous Li. If anything, it was a C-list celebrity. Like me."

Liam rolled his eyes and they made their way to the food court. As they looked around for Maya's friend, a small shriek of 'Ali!' sounded and Maya instantly knew it was her friend. She turned in the direction of the voice and sprinted to her friend, avoiding obstacles and managing to not bump into anyone. 

She got that from Lisa. No way Harry had ever been that fluid in his life. 

Harry talked to Skye's mother, estimating them dropping the girl's off at around 5pm, depending on how long this Easter Egg Hunt would take. The lady left with a very unmotherly (in Harry's opinion) hug to Skye and then it was just the four of them. 

"Skye, Maya, are you guys hungry?"

"No papa. Can we go to the egg hunt first?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. If we get hungry we can just tell you right?"

Skye was a year older than Maya but they were in the same grade. Harry was so supportive of their friendship because they basically did everything together, sometimes even thinking alike. He nodded and they skipped ahead of the men, heading to the area in the mall that's been closed off for the event. Harry paid for both their admissions and they were given green bracelets and the adults got red ones. 

"Look papa! It's green like your eyes!"

Harry smiled and was about to reply when a muffled voice beat him to it. 

"But I think his eyes are prettier."

Both girls squealed as the Easter Bunny knelt down to engulf them in hugs. Maya was more excited, having met him twice already. 

"Mr. Bunny! This is my bestest friend Skye! I brought her today!"

"Well hello Skye. You are a very beautiful young lady."

Skye blushed and Maya laughed. The bunny stood up after telling them to go collect their baskets from the stand. Harry stared back, still not recovered from the compliment about his eyes. Liam rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. 

"I'm sure you've met each other before so I'm Liam, Harry's bestest friend."

Harry snorted and smacked his arm lightly. The bunny laughed and Harry's heart seemed to start running an unofficial marathon. The bunny's laugh was melodic and soft and Harry could only imagine how soft he was as a person. 

"Your entire entourage is dorky. That's cool. Alright. I'm happy to take a load off from you guys so you can go sit right there with the other overprotective parents."

The bunny said cheekily and pointed to a corner where there were a number of parents, not as many as the kids screaming in excitement, but just enough to make Harry feel like 'yes, I'm not the only crazy person who doesn't want to leave my baby all alone in public with random strangers who could kidnap her because of her beauty'.

He's paranoid. Get off his back. 

They sat at a table and Liam immediately took out his phone, texting Zayn. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, taking out his phone as well. He opened his Instagram and scrolled through the comments of his recent picture, which was of Maya holding a rose. It was taken a week earlier by a photographer that Harry had worked with once before. 

Harry rarely let his daughter do photo shoots especially if they were for anything other than his own instagram. Maya was starting to love modeling though and Harry could do nothing but facepalm thinking about how his daughter would be in his field too. 

His eyebrows furrowed as he saw a new verified account commented on his post. 

Louist91: //rose emoji//red heart//

Who on earth named their child 'Louist'. He clicked on the account and his eyebrows lifted seeing it was 'Louis T' as in 'Louis Tomlinson' as in 'Louis Tomlinson, professional football player and captain of the Doncaster Rovers football club'

"Hey Li?"

"Mmh?"

"What do you know about Louis Tomlinson?"

"Oh man! The footie player? Absolutely admire him. He has such a kind heart and he's an incredible player. Why?"

"Curious."

"Well, I do know he's forever being trashed on social media."

"Why?"

"Some do it because they think he's gay, which is really stupid because like it's 2018! Some troll him saying he never does any charity work or giving back to the community, which is a ridiculous claim. Just because he doesn't talk about every single thing he does, doesn't give people a right to talk shit about him."

Harry had his eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Liam. He nodded slowly, turning back to Louis' profile. He saw the follow button said 'follow back' meaning he followed him? But how? Harry was verified on the app, yes, but he was just a small scale model. Wasn't completely out there. There was no way this professional player stumbled upon his account. 

Accident or not, he followed back. 

Maya ran up to him with one hand holding a basket and the other latched onto Skye's. 

"Papa! You won't believe what just happened! A camera person came and interrupted what the Easter Bunny was saying and almost jumped on him! And then security was called and they had to take the Mr. Bunny to a break room place and we've been given a 15 minute break even though we haven't done anything yet."

She finished with a finale exhale. Harry laughed slightly and pulled up a chair for her and Liam pulled one for Skye. 

"Do you guys wanna eat now?"

Both girls shook their heads as they compared baskets. Harry rolled his eyes with fond and turned back to his phone. He'll make a note to go get something for them when they go back to play. 

He was about to exit the instagram app when he saw he had two notifications. Two DMs. He opened them and a light gasp escaped his lips. 

Louist91: Your daughter really is the perfect balance of beauty, brains and a fun spirit

Louist91: I'm not a creep I promise. I'm just your friendly neighborhood admirer :)

Was this the part where he called his agent? 

His texting was very laid back for a celebrity and he seemed like a very calm person. The fact he wanted to defend himself before Harry questioned him was oh so considerate. 

The kids were called back and the girls left with Maya placing a kiss on Harry's cheek. 

HarryStyles: I'm still quite unsure how you know my daughter

Louist91: You'd be shocked Mr. Styles. We've met, a handful of times actually. I'm just incognito

Harry giggled. 

HarryStyles: So you promise you're not a psycho freak kidnapper?

Louist91: If I make a sexual joke does that make me one?

Harry choked, earning a weird look from Liam. Before he could reply, he got a text back. 

Louist91: Well damn :( I gotta go. I promise to text you back when I'm on my next break. Till then, if Alison happens to find more eggs than her peers I promise I didn't move them :)

Harry smiled softly, reading the text over and over. He looked up around the play area to see if he could spot a so called 'Louis'. He mentally facepalmed because if Louis was in this mall, he'd know because of the bodyguards or some sort of indication that there was indeed a celebrity in the area. 

He told Liam he was going to order them all food and Liam smiled thankfully, giving him his order. 

By the time 5pm rolled round, the girls were exhausted and so were Harry and Liam who were ready for the night out. Harry hadn't received a reply from Louis, which saddened him in an odd way. 

Subconscious is confusing like that. 

Liam dropped the girls at Skye's house and the two made their way to their usual bar, where they met Zayn. They say at a booth and as much as Harry hated third-wheeling, he was grateful to not be here all alone. 

There was a karaoke machine on the stage and drunk people of all ages were having the time of their lives on it. It was an escape from reality, from all the problems they had in their lives, from the fucked up mess that was their world. 

Harry knew he needed to be sober to get up early enough to pick Maya and Skye up and to take them to the mall for the final Easter event as well as some shopping, but he couldn't help but love the feeling of the shots going down his throat. 

And when his vision would alternate between blurry and sort of ok, he cursed his light weight body. 

Liam excused himself and Harry went to sit at the bar. He ordered a margarita instead to calm him down a little, taking slow sips and enjoying the feel. The microphone static irritated his ears and everyone in the bar seemed to agree. Harry turned to the stage and furrowed his eyebrows seeing Liam nervously holding the microphone. 

"Um... hi everyone. I know you don't know me and you probably won't remember me in a few hours, but that's fine. I just want to take a minute to talk about someone who means the world to me."

Harry turned his body fully to the stage as Liam spoke and he saw Zayn move to a table upfront. 

"I met Zayn when I was in college and I was young and scared and I didn't understand why I was suddenly infatuated with a tan boy with the body of a god and voice of an angel. It took a while to accept that I had crush on him and after months of dodging the subject, I asked him out. Right here in this bar. That was three years ago. And now here we are, years later, stronger than ever and full of love. So, just like where it first started I wanna push forward."

Zayn has tears in his eyes as Liam went down on one knee and wolf whistles sounded through the crowd. Liam pulled out a ring box from his coat pocket and opened it revealing a silver diamond ring. Harry couldn't see the detail from where he was sitting. 

"Zayn Malik, will you marry me?"

The applause and cheers that erupted when Zayn nodded his head and he tackled Liam in a hug, was enough for Harry's head to hurt as much as his heart. 

His best friend was getting married and he was going to leave him alone to live a happy life. He downed the margarita in one gulp. 

"You don't look too happy to see them getting engaged."

A figure said, sliding into the stool besides Harry. Harry looked over and felt fuzzy, barely registering who it was and what they looked like. 

"I am happy. There's just... never mind. It's nothing."

"You're drunk."

"How can you tell?"

"You don't know who I am."

Harry turned back to the man and squinted his eyes, trying to place a face on this new and soft voice, one that sounded vaguely familiar. Harry shook his head, feeling very useless and very very drunk. 

Soft hands held his cheeks and steadied his head. His face was brought close to the man's and Harry could see the blue of his eyes. He felt like he was drowning in how clear they were and he smiled because that was a beautiful blue. 

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"Your eyes are prettier."

"You're the second person to tell me that today alone."

The person chuckled, slowly shaking his head. 

"You're so goddamn drunk. Do you want me to take you to my house? You can rest there for the night."

Harry giggled for no reason whatsoever and felt his face being buried into the man's neck. He inhaled his scent and smiled at the smell of vanilla, cigarette smoke and sweets?

He was led out into the open air, sighing as he felt the cold wind nip at his skin that felt warm, almost hot. Not like the sweaty kind but the kind that the Easter bunny provided whenever he looked at Harry. Harry suddenly missed the bunny. 

The man put him in what Harry assumed to be his car and got into the driver's seat, driving away from the club. 

"What's your name blue?"

The man looked over with a smile then turned back to the road. 

"I'm Louis."

"Is that French? I love French. I'm teaching my daughter the basics. Have you met my daughter?"

In Harry's head, the answer should have been no. But he wasn't really thinking anymore. 

"I have. She's a lovely little girl."

"Where'd you meet her?"

The man laughed, not in the least bit agitated with Harry drunken state. 

"Harry, it's me. Louis? We talked on instagram earlier today."

"I have Instagram?"

The man rolled his eyes but there was a smile playing on his lips. He pulled into a driveway that was clearly not Harry's. His eyes widened seeing the large mansion and wondering whether this man lived here all alone. 

The man parked the car and got out, helping Harry's stumbling frame into the house and into what Harry assumed to be his bedroom. He saw pictures on the walls, on the dresser and a giant neon sign that read 'Tomlinson'. 

"Your room is cosy."

"Thank you. Do you want me to help you change into some sweatpants?"

Harry whined in response and the man seemed to understand. The silence allowed some sort of logic to flow through Harry's brain and when the man came back, Harry gasped. 

"Wh-"

"Louis Tomlinson! You're Louist91! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry you had to meet me this way."

The man, Louis smiled, placing the clothes on the pillow behind Harry. He squatted down and let his fingers run through Harry's hair. 

"You're freaking adorable you know that?"

Harry blushed. 

"I wish I'd met you two earlier though. You and Alison. Seeing the notification pop up that you've posted a new picture was usually the highlight of my day. And now, it's seeing you everyday, coming down to an overcrowded mall to stand in line just so that your daughter can see the Easter bunny because you love her. I admire that and I admire you so much."

Harry smiled, eyes staying locked with Louis'. 

"How long have you followed me?"

"Since Christmas. I was doing a football calendar photo shoot and my photographer kept going on about you. Curiosity got the best of me and well, I've been hooked ever since."

Harry closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on Louis' hand that was caressing his cheek. The slow and soft movements relaxed Harry's racing mind but triggered his heart, causing it to burst into many excited butterflies. 

"Are you the Easter Bunny Louis?"

"Yes love, I am."

After that, Harry let Louis remove his tight clothing and dress him in sweatpants, but refused to put something on top. Then he left the room. Harry wanted to call for him to hold him, just so he could feel his warmth one more time before it was gone. 

On cue, Louis walked back into the room with sweatpants and a bare torso. He climbed into the other side of the bed and Harry felt it. That warmth that Louis seemed to emit. 

But he was selfish. He wanted more. 

So when Louis settled and was laying on his back, seemingly contemplating, Harry shuffled his body closer. He lay his head on Louis' chest and stayed like that, waiting to see if Louis would push him off. Instead, Louis pulled Harry's hand over his torso and he pulled Harry into a hug as they cuddled. 

"I know who the Easter Bunny is."

Louis placed a kiss on Harry forehead, letting his lips linger. 

"Yeah, you do."

➰


	4. Easter Sunday

➰

"Um... Harry? Are you... alive?"

Harry's eyes fluttered open, squinting because of the warm sun flooding into the... very... unfamiliar... room. 

He sat upright abruptly, holding his head as he felt it pounding. He groaned, rubbing his face completely frustrated. 

Why does he drink that much?

His attention shifted to the other figure present and he shrieked, placing a hand on his chest. 

"You are very jumpy in the morning."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows looking into the man's blue eyes and it's as though all of the previous night came rushing to his mind.

Dropping Maya at Skye's; Liam proposing to Zayn; Louis taking him home; Louis admitting that he was the Easter Bunny. 

He let out another shriek shuffling away from Louis. He pulled the blankets down and sighed in relief seeing he was wearing sweatpants and his boxers. 

"Even looking paranoid, you're still the most precious person I've ever laid my eyes on."

Harry furrowed his eyes at the older man. 

"What do you want from me?"

Louis smiled and grabbed two Advil pills and a glass of water, giving them to Harry. Harry remained suspicious but took the medicine, sighing as the water cooled his throat. He handed the glass back to Louis who stood and left the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts. 

He shuffled his bum on the bed, trying to feel if he was sore. He just wanted to know if him and Louis had sex. Then it would be rape right? Because Harry didn't give consent. He was drunk and could barely register anything. So, rape. 

Louis unexpectedly walked back into the room and Harry stopped his shuffling, blushing slightly as Louis had a small smile appearing on his face. 

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Do what?"

"Take advantage of you while you're pissed drunk."

"I was not pissed drunk!"

"You didn't figure out who I was till we reached the house."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but closed it because the battle was already lost. He groaned and lay back down on the bed, hearing a small chuckle from Louis. 

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you... um... you know what, never mind."

"No no. Tell me. It's fine."

Louis said softly, climbing onto the base of the bed and looking at Harry. He looked like he also just woke up but had brushed his teeth and washed his face. Harry blushed looking away from observing him and cleared his throat, feeling really stupid for asking this. 

"Can you... h-hold me? You don't have to! It's just- you have this warmth and I kind of miss it but now I probably sound weird so I'm-"

He didn't finish his rambling as he felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around his torso and pull him to a toned chest. He squeaked but smiled as he wrapped his arms around Louis' back. Louis' hand moved to Harry's curls and he slowly ran his fingers through them, making Harry feel this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. 

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me Curly. I don't mind at all."

"You have this inviting warmth around you. It's quite addicting."

"Yeah?"

Harry nodded, burying his face into Louis' neck. They stayed like that for five more minutes before Harry asked,

"What's your favorite color?"

"Favorite color? Hmm... I don't know love. Possibly green. Nature is beautiful and so are the fields I play on. Your eyes are on that list too."

Harry blushed and buried his face deeper into the man's neck, earning a soft chuckle from him. Harry was right about everything about him being soft. 

"I like blue. All shades have a significant meaning and different roles. I like to stare into blue eyes cause they're oceans of secrets and emotions. So like from your eyes, I can tell a lot."

"Oh yeah? What do they say now?"

Harry sat up and untangled himself from Louis, turning his body to face him and locking his gaze with him. He watched the light blue color shine with the rays of sunlight coming in through the window. He felt like he was suffocating. 

And fuck him for wanting to suffocate forever. 

"You feel... happy? Ecstatic? Love? I don't know but they're so pretty and I kinda just stopped thinking."

Harry blushed with a smile and Louis laughed, letting the crinkles by his eyes appear making Harry's entire body burst with excitement. He moved back into Louis' embrace, allowing Louis' warmth to consume him. 

"You're right though."

"About what?"

"I am happy and ecstatic. You make me that way."

"What about... love?"

Louis sighed, pulling Harry impossibly closer and hugging him tighter, as though he was afraid to lose Harry. Harry wasn't even his yet but Harry would be damned if he left. 

"I don't know, maybe? But I feel like if you continue being adorable and a dork I might end up falling in love with you much faster than anticipated."

Harry giggled into his chest, closing his eyes and thanking whatever angels watching over him for this beautiful soul holding him. 

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"Can I wear your um... your jersey?"

Louis simply smiled and got off the bed and went to his closet - a large walk in closet - and came out with a black and white jersey with TOMLINSON and 28 printed at the back. Harry smiled as he put it on and he giggled to himself as he felt that warmth. Louis' warmth. Louis sat back down on the bed and Harry cuddled back up to him. 

After another ten minutes of random questions, Harry abruptly got up and jumped off the bed. Louis looked at him confused before Harry gave him a cheeky dimpled smile and skipped out of the room. He (carefully) hopped down the stairs and went to the kitchen. 

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?"

Louis said amusedly from his position leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. Harry stuck his tongue out and blindly grabbed ingredients to make sandwiches for them and for Maya and Skye for later. 

"I'm making food duh!"

"There's food in the fridge."

"Not my food."

Harry said cockily earning a snort from Louis. He turned to see Louis move and take a seat on an island stool, propping his elbow and placing his cheek in the palm of his hand. Harry blushed and turned back to what he was making. He decided to make some pasta as well, just because he could feel Louis staring at him. 

When he heard movement, he thought Louis was going to find something much more interesting to do but stopped cutting up the sandwiches when Michael Bublè sounded from somewhere in the mansion. He turned around to see Louis holding a speaker and his phone, placing them both on the island. He walked up to Harry, placing his hand out formally. 

"May I have this dance?"

Harry blushed and nodded, too stunned to speak. He turned back to turn off the cooker then took Louis' hand. Louis pulled him to his chest softly and Harry lay his head against his shoulder. 

"Why do you find me interesting Lou?"

The nickname slipped, but he didn't mind. In fact, he loved how easily it rolled off his tongue. 

"That's a hard question sunshine. Everything about you is interesting. From your long curly hair to your cute little nose to your gigantic hands, all the way down to your cute painted toenails. Your heart is a factor on its own because not everyone can maintain a pure heart like you do, and I think that's beautiful. I told you this last night and I'll keep saying it for as long as I can: I admire you Harry Styles."

Harry's eyes squeezed shut and his hands gripped the shirt Louis was wearing tightly. It's been a while since someone complimented him. Someone who wasn't his daughter or his sister or his best friend. It's been a while since someone paid attention to him and made him feel like he was floating. Made him feel like he was a teenager again with a crush. 

It was an amazing feeling to have. 

He barely registered the tears that had slipped past his eyelids until Louis cupped his cheeks and was pressing a slow kiss to each cheek and wiping his tears with the pads of his thumbs. He opened his teary eyes and locked them with Louis' light ones and it's as though time stopped around them. It was just them in Louis' kitchen with The Fray cocooning them. 

"Please kiss me."

Harry whispered, afraid the moment would be broken with any loud or sudden movements. Louis didn't hesitate as his eyes fluttered close and pulled Harry to his own face, pressing his lips to the younger. Harry's eyes closed and he relished the feel of their lips meeting for the first time and he wanted to cry harder because of the fireworks that were going off in his heart. 

Their lips started moving against each other and Louis' hold on his cheeks never faltered. They remained soft, caressing them and wiping the tears that seemed to keep coming even without Harry willing them down. 

Louis pulled back first and lay his forehead against Harry's letting out a soft breath. Harry opened his eyes and found blue eyes already staring back at him. 

"You don't plan on leaving, do you?"

"I'm yours as long as you'll have me Hazza."

Harry blushed and felt his entire body overheat. With the jersey, the kiss and Louis' presence, he was basically a sauna. 

He doesn't plan on leaving. 

Eventually, Harry went back to making the food and Louis wrapped his arms around the younger's waist loosely, trying not to restrict so much of Harry's movements. After the food was packed, they went back to Louis' room and that's when they heard Harry's phone ringing. He was going to ignore it until he realized that it could be Liam or Maya. He dove for the phone and picked it up, ignoring Louis' amusement. 

"Hello? Liam? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh! You're going to fucking wake him up."

"Z? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to call and see how you're doing. Are you safe?"

Harry's gaze flickered to Louis who was standing by the bed. Harry pouted and tipped his head to the side. However Louis was able to understand that, was purely between the two. He got on the bed and sat against the headboard and Harry curled up against him. 

"Yeah. I'm safe. How's Liam?"

"He's out cold man. I know he was supposed to take you and Ali to the mall but... it's my fault really. I was just really excited and we got really wasted which was a terrible-"

"Hey Lou?"

"Mmh?"

"Do you mind dropping Maya and I at the mall?"

"No of course not. I'm heading there anyway."

Louis said with a smirk and Harry nudged his chest then unmuted Zayn. 

"-and the Uber driver kept looking at us so badly cause were two drunk assholes who can't talk because we're giggling so much at nothing! So I'm sorry."

"You talk a lot when you're nervous. It's fine really. Maya and I will be fine."

"Oh thank God. Ok. I guess I'll see you later?"

Harry almost replied until he remembered why the two of them were drunk. 

"Hey Z?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. On the engagement."

There was a small pause until Zayn replied and Harry could hear his smile through the phone. 

"Thank you H. That means a lot."

"You're welcome. Now go take care of my best friend."

A groan was heard and Harry cut the call with a small chuckle. He stared at his phone for a minute before he felt fingers lifted his chin upwards. 

"You're gonna be ok."

"I don't wanna be left alone."

"You'll never be alone. Never again."

Louis whispered and closed the gap between their lips. This kiss was a reassurance that Harry was indeed not hallucinating, that Louis was indeed real and that he wanted this as much as Harry did. 

They sat in silence before Harry decided they needed to go pick up his daughter and her friend, which reminded Louis that he needed to be at the mall as well. 

"So what's the interview for today?"

"It's mainly to get the media off my ass. I can't stand the whole 'Louis Tomlinson doesn't do charity' bullshit. I don't like to parade the help I give but they're pulling my strings."

"You're a good person Louis and they're assholes for harassing you and your good heart."

Louis smiled at Harry from his position on the bed while Harry was brushing his teeth and trying to untangle his hair. 

They left the house at 1pm and arrived at Skye's house 10 minutes later. Harry went up to knock on the door and was tackled with hugs and kisses from his daughter. 

"I missed you papa! You took so long!"

"I'm sorry baby. I was with a... friend."

"Is he here? Can I meet him?"

Harry smiled and nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead and standing up. Skye's Mum told him what time they would be home so they could drop the girl back and they walked down the path to Louis' Range Rover. He helped them into the seats and buckled them up really tight because of the lack of car seats. 

"Hi girls!"

"Hi papa's friend. I'm Alison. This is my friend Skye."

"Nice to meet you."

"You sound familiar. Have we met before?"

Harry rolled his eyes with a snort and Louis laughed, driving away from the house. Of course she recognized his voice. 

"No sweetheart. You haven't met Louis before."

"That's your name? Louis? It's a pretty name."

"Why thank you darling."

Maya blushed and turned her attention to Skye. Louis glanced at Harry who was giving him a smile and turned his head out of the window. 

"Papa? Where's Uncle Li?"

"He has the aftermath sickness baby."

Maya's eyes widened in understanding but Louis' and Skye's furrowed in confusion. 

"The what?"

Skye asked. Maya sat up more, looking like she was about to educate the world on the importance of saving and protecting trees. 

"The aftermath sickness. It's like when papa, Uncle Li, Uncle Zayn and Aunty Gemma go out to the bar and drink too much grown up juice and wake up with bad headaches."

Louis snorted and turned at the light, arriving at the mall parking lot. When they got out of the car, Maya held onto both Harry's and Skye's hands and they walked into the mall. 

"Is that how you explained to your daughter what a hangover is?"

"We found Liam on our couch one morning and she didn't understand why he kept groaning and holding his head. I panicked and that's what came out."

Louis laughed and patted Harry's cheek. The older man's eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses, Harry guessed to try and disguise himself from paparazzi. 

"I'll see you after right?"

Harry nodded causing Louis to smile and place a kiss on the taller man's cheek. Then he was off to go be the Easter Bunny. His hand started shaking and he looked down to see Maya looking up at him with curiosity in her eyes. 

"What?"

"You like Louis."

"No. You don't know what you're saying sunflower."

A devious smile made its way onto her face and Harry was starting to see an uncanny resemblance to Louis. 

"Does this mean I'm gonna have a daddy soon?"

"Am I not enough?"

"Papa don't say that! You're everything to me. But I'm ok sharing you with someone."

Harry smiled, squatting down and placing a sloppy kiss on her forehead and cheeks, making her squeal in excitement. All this time, her hand was still joined to Skye's. 

"I love you papa."

Maya said hugging Harry. 

"I love you too, my little dandelion."

The three went to sit in the same section as the day before as it was closed off for this Easter interview as well. The girls excitedly waved at the Easter bunny who was sitting at the table that was in front of the audience, and he waved back. 

Harry's gaze flickered to the left where Louis emerged, sliding off his glasses and placing them on top of his head. He was listening to a man with black hair in a black suit talk to him, then he sat down and his gaze locked with Harry's. Harry shyly waved and Louis winked back, making Harry flustered. 

The interview wasn't that interesting as it was just about Louis deciding to be the Easter Bunny to allow kids to have a good time. He said all the money that was collected would be donated to one of the children orphanages here in Doncaster. Luckily, the girls got bored easily and started talking quietly among themselves, so they didn't catch that Louis was the real Easter bunny and he had a stunt double in the suit. 

The interview seemed to drag on, mainly because the press kept asking irrelevant questions and it seemed to get to Louis. Everytime he huffed in annoyance, he'd look over at Harry and Harry would smile back, which for some reason gave Louis a little push to just answer the question and get this over with. 

When it was done, the three waited for Louis to get past the press and he walked over to them. 

"So I have a proposition for you."

Maya looked at him confused, not knowing what a 'proposition' was. Harry nodded, allowing him to continue. 

"My agent just dropped a bombshell on me that I have a charity match tomorrow afternoon, and I'd love for you to come watch me play."

Harry was about to ramble about how Maya had to prepare for school the following day and how he needed to get ready for his upcoming shoot when Maya, being the ever faithful wing woman she is, spoke up. 

"Yes! We'd love to! It'll be fun! Please papa?"

Harry looked down at her and narrowed his eyes, only receiving puppy dog eyes and a small sparkle in her green eyes and he let out a defeated sigh, earning a cheer from both daughter and potential boyfriend. 

Was that weird?

Yes. Yes it was. 

➰


	5. Easter Monday

➰

"Papa!"

"Maya!"

Both Harry and Maya appeared at the top of the stairs at the same time, having shouted their names at the same time. They looked each other and started giggling uncontrollably as they walked down the stairs - more like Maya skipped and Harry watched her like a hawk, hoping she wouldn't slip and fall.

When they got to the bottom, Liam looked up from his phone and looked at the two. 

"Sometimes, your dynamic scares the shit out of me."

"Liam! Language!"

"Alright! I'm sorry mama bear!"

Maya giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around Harry's black skinny jean-covered leg. He maneuvered his way to the stove to make some noddles for the three of them. 

"So..."

"Oh no."

"You know I have to ask."

"I may not answer."

"Fair enough. How did you fall for Louis Tomlinson in a span of four days?"

Harry blushed and stayed facing the stove, watching the water boil. He thought about it a lot last night and even he couldn't understand how it was possible. 

He's not saying he's in love with the man. That would be absurd and jinxing everything. But he will admit his feelings for the blue-eyed football star. 

"I don't know Li. It just kinda happened."

"I'm happy for you."

"What?"

Harry said, turning around to face Liam, carefully too so as not to hurt Maya who was perched on his foot. It was such a normal thing that sometimes he didn't even feel the moment his foot went numb. 

"I'm happy for you. You deserve someone to take care of you too. You do so much for Ali, so I bet this is the universe's way of repaying you."

"You're the sappy fiancé."

Harry said with a smile. Liam rolled his eyes but smiled. His gaze turned down to Maya who was in her own world. 

"Hey Ali?"

Her head perked up, staring at Liam with big green eyes. 

"You wanna talk to Uncle Zayn?"

She gasped and nodded, scrambling off of Harry's leg and made her way to Liam. Liam lifted her onto the island counter and took out his phone, going into FaceTime and calling Zayn. 

"Hey babe. I miss you already and it's been like 2 seconds."

"I miss you too. But someone wants to say hi."

"Who-"

"Uncle Z!"

"Ali! How's my favorite girl doing?"

"I'm really excited! Guess where we're going today?"

"The park?"

"No silly!"

"Ummm... the beach!"

"Noooo! Look at what I'm wearing!"

Maya giggled. Harry smiled listening to her excitement and placed the noodles into the now boiled water. 

"That's a jersey? Wait is that... you're going to a Rovers match?"

"Yeah! Papa got a free pass!"

"Where on earth did you get a free pass Harold? I know you're there! Answer me! This is preposterous!"

Maya laughed harder as Harry sighed and walked away from the stove, coming into view of the phone camera.

"Hey Z. How's your Mum?"

"Don't! Do not change the subject! Who did you bribe?"

Liam rolled his eyes fondly as Harry groaned. Honestly his friends were forever being dramatic. 

To be fair, Zayn had been a strong supporter of the Doncaster Rovers for years, so it was understandable that he was riled up. 

Harry turned around letting the name on the back show. There was a five second break and an actual shriek that did not belong to Maya. 

"Tomlinson? Louis fucki-"

"Language!"

"-Freaking Tomlinson gave you tickets?! How? Where did you meet him? What am I not being told!"

Harry rolled his eyes with a chuckle and walked back to the stove, ignoring Zayn's calls for him to 'get back here right this instant and tell me what you did!'. 

He finished making the noodles then got bowls to serve the three of them. He portioned them up, making sure not to put a lot for Maya and then set them on the island counter where Zayn was telling Maya about marriage. 

"So Uncle Li won't ever leave you?"

"No. He promises that."

"Are papa and I married?"

"No baby we're not. But I know you won't ever leave me right?"

Maya nodded enthusiastically before accepting the fork being handed to her and starting to slurp down the noodles. Liam took his fork too with a grateful smile and started eating as well. 

"Can papa and Louis get married too?"

Harry sucked in air harshly sending him into a coughing fit as Maya giggled into her palms and Liam looked on in amusement. When he calmed down he turned to Liam with a 'wtf dude' look. 

"I could've died."

"But you didn't. That was in the past and now we're moving on. Right Ali?"

"Are you ok papa?"

Harry smirked triumphantly at his best friend before assuring his daughter that he was fine. 

"You didn't answer her question though."

Zayn pointed out and three different pairs of eyes were watching Harry. He blushed under all the attention and his gaze remained on his now empty bowl. 

He mumbled something that caused all other three members present to say 'huh' at the exact same time. 

"Maybe, jeez ok."

Zayn and Maya cheered and Liam laughed as he got up to take the bowls and place them in the dishwasher. 

"Alright love, we might as well head out. I know the lines to get into the stadium are going to be insane."

"I feel so betrayed! How is it the one time I come down to visit my family is the time the football heavens open for Harry?"

Maya furrowed her eyebrows trying to understand what Zayn just said. Harry rolled his eyes and shouted 'bye' repeatedly and went in to end the call. Zayn's shouts of 'wait' and 'I love you Li' were the last thing they heard before Harry ended the call. 

Today seemed to be warm out therefore they wouldn't be wearing coats. Harry would proudly be wearing the jersey Louis gave him the previous day and Maya was wearing an identical one with 'Tomlinson' and '28' at the back as well. When they went shopping yesterday Harry was lucky enough to find the exact one like Louis gave him in Maya's size. 

Liam was wearing a regular Rovers jersey with no name on it but it had number 15 on it, belonging to Niall Horan. 

"Did you carry your sweatshirt Maya?"

The little girl groaned and took off up the stairs, her little legs clad in shorts that were slightly hidden under the jersey and black vans carrying her to the top and seconds later back down. 

She handed it to Harry and walked out of the open door. Harry locked the door behind them and walked to Liam's car - it was just easier to have Liam drive to these events - and he buckled Maya in and sat in the passengers seat. 

The stadium was almost half an hour away from the house, and Maya immediately requested a Big Time Rush marathon. Harry didn't complain because Big Time Rush was also his childhood and he may have been the one to make Maya fall in love with their music. 

On arrival, both Harry and Liam's road rage flared as they looked for parking. Maya was a giggling mess every time one of them almost cursed but caught themselves in time. They eventually parked and both of the adults sighed. 

They got out and Harry helped Maya out. She held out her hand which had a hair tie on the end, a silent way of her asking for help to tie her hair. Harry squatted down and took the top half of her hair and tied it into a ponytail, leaving the rest down. She turned around and ran her hair once through Harry's which was all down and then placed a kiss on his cheek. Harry smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead and stood up. 

He took her hand and walked away from the car as Liam locked it, and the three walked in the same direction as the very excited crowd of fans. 

The line was much longer than they anticipated. There were so many people and there was so much noise which irritated Maya. Harry ended up carrying her on his hip during the wait. 

15 minutes into their queueing time, a security guard approached them. Both Liam and Harry stood confused and Maya was simply bored out of her mind. 

"Is there a problem sir?"

"None at all. But we've been asked to check your jersey sir, if you don't mind."

Harry looked at Liam with uncertainty then nodded. He turned his back to the officer and he gently flipped the top of the shirt to reveal the tag. He let go and tapped the button of the walkie talkie simply saying 'eagle is a green'. 

The reply was 'bring em in' and the guard turned back to them. 

"If you don't mind, will you follow me to the front of the line?"

"Why?"

"I'm just following orders sir."

Harry and Liam followed the man to the front of the queue and he nodded to one of the guard who was checking tickets. Liam went to remove their tickets when the man motioned them across the barrier. Harry shrugged and walked through with Maya now more attentive because they were finally in. He led them all the way to the bottom, to the bleachers closest to the field. 

"Um... these aren't our seats."

"They are now, courtesy of Mr. Tomlinson."

The guard said with a smile and left the two adults shocked. 

"Louis clearly has the hots for you mate."

"It's just seats Liam."

"No! We can literally touch the pitch! That's not just seats! I'm already planning your wedding."

Harry rolled his eyes and they sat down as the stadium continued to fill up. A vendor approached them and Harry was about to send him away when he did something that shocked everyone, including Maya. 

"Pardon me sir, I was instructed to bring this to the curly haired lad with an adorable child in this seat."

It was a bouquet of pink roses and 2 sodas, 3 bottles of water and 2 chocolate bars. Maya gasped and grabbed the flowers, smelling them with a wide smile. Liam stood up and took the snacks from the man, thanking him and he was off. 

"So... about that wedding?"

Harry laughed and touched the flowers in Maya's grasp. Louis Tomlinson was a sap and Harry was floating. 

The warning whistle was blown and both teams came onto the field. Harry and Liam stood up with the rest of the crowd. Maya was standing on the bench between the two and they cheered. 

The national anthem was sung after they did warm ups and they went to their positions. Maya was shaking Harry pointing at Louis who was at the center with the other captain. Harry smiled back and he couldn't help but look down and admire how Louis' ass looked in his football shorts. Louis abruptly jogging backwards snapped Harry back into reality. 

He needed to calm down. 

Louis was a skilled player. He knew how to gauge the other team's strong points and weak points and use what his team had against them. He would communicate with his team using sign language and Harry heard some girls behind him say how hot that was but they didn't understand what it meant. 

Harry did. 

He remembered the previous day how Louis had told him he learnt sign language so he could communicate with his teammates without exposing their play. He therefore taught his team sign language and that's how they were always in sync. Harry revealed that he also knew sign language from back in college because one of his dorm mates was deaf and didn't have friends so Harry became his friend and learnt sign language to communicate with him. 

Harry hadn't talked to him in a while because he moved to Australia. 

When half time rolled around, the game was 2-1 to the Rovers. The other team seemed to be struggling quite a bit to go past the defense line and that was the Rovers strong point. Louis had scored one of those goals and Niall had scored the other. Harry never thought he'd enjoy football until today. 

Just as Maya started suggesting snacks they should go buy for the next half, the same vendor from earlier squeezed his way through the aisle and smiled at them. 

"I return bearing more gifts."

He handed them pretzels, smarties, one hotdog for Liam because of course Louis remembered Harry is vegetarian, caramel popcorn for Maya because he remembered that that was Maya's addiction and fries for Harry. 

This man would be the death of Harry. 

The second half whistle blew and in the first five minutes the opposing team scored their second goal, meaning it was a tie. It was neck and neck until the final fifteen minutes and everyone was on edge, Harry included. 

A timeout was called and the the teams went to their sides of the fields. Harry watched the sweat glisten on Louis' body, his damp fringe falling into his eyes no matter how many times he pushed it behind his ear and his throat muscles working as he gulped down water. He watched him in awe as he listened to what their coach was saying and his concentration when he gave his own tips. 

Maybe he'd fallen faster than he gave himself credit for. 

They went back into the field and the entire stadium was biting their nails. The play begun and they were counting down minutes and seconds. 

When all hope was almost lost and penalties were inevitable, the craziest thing happened. 

Louis had the ball and he passed it to Niall. Harry noticed they were very strong attackers especially together. The two advanced to the other goal line and their side of the stadium stood up. Chants of 'Horan' sounded but Harry's gaze was focused on Louis. 

He whispered to himself 'go Louis' and as though he heard it he shouted to Niall a simple 'pass' and Niall passed the ball to him. Louis used that momentum to swerve the ball passed the last defender and with all his might kicked the ball into the goal...

Right past the keeper...

The buzzer sounded...

The Rovers won. 

Like clockwork, their side of the stadium erupted into screams and shouts of joy. Maya was jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Harry and Liam were laughing and Liam FaceTimed Zayn to tell him about the win. Maya tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed to the middle of the field where Louis was stood among his teammates. They wouldn't be able to gain his attention. There were so many screams of his name and that's probably why he wasn't looking at the stands. Their voices would be drowned in the crowds chants. 

When he told the little girl this in her ear, she gave him a very cocky look and stood up on the bench. She cupped her hands over her mouth, taking a deep breathe and shouted with all she had. 

"Louis!"

It was impossible, unheard of, defies all the laws of logic! 

But Louis looked over to them and his eyes locked with Harry's. The screams around them got louder but Harry heard none of it as he watched Louis smile back at him. His gaze shifted to Maya who was waving at him and turned around to show her his name on her back. He blew kisses to her but the entire crowd took it as though it was to them. Louis rolled his eyes and signed something in their direction. 

People around them started shouting back to him, telling him to just shout out what he was saying because they didn't understand.

But Harry understood it loud and clear. 

Come to the locker room please. 

Harry smiled and Louis took off in a jog in the direction of the locker room with his teammates around him. He gestured for Liam to get out of the aisle. He picked Maya up onto his hip and they fought their way through the crowd and instead of following he crowd out of the stadium, they made their way to the locker rooms. 

"Excuse me, you are not permitted back here."

"We're here to see-"

"To see me. It's all good Jeff."

Louis appeared out of the doorway. The guard nodded and Louis opened the door further to let them in. 

"Louis!"

"Hey Ali! You look cute in the jersey."

"I wanted to look like you and papa."

She said as Louis took her from Harry's hold. She hugged the man and then ran her hands through his hair which seemed to just have been washed. 

"Your hair is so soft. Like papa's."

Louis laughed and set the girl down. She grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him further into the locker room to look for Niall. 

"You can get his signature as a marriage gift."

The last thing she said before they disappeared and it was just Harry and Louis. Harry blushed, not knowing what to say. Louis chuckled and pulled the man into a tight embrace. Harry hugged back, inhaling his scent that now had sweat but Harry didn't mind because it was part of him. 

"Hi."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"The roses. They were beautiful. And the food. You didn't have to."

Louis pulled back and softly held Harry's head in his hands. He smiled at him, letting the pads of his thumbs run over his cheeks. He used one hand to push back Harry's hair and then pulled him to his own face and slotted their lips together.

Harry's heart burst into heart-shaped fireworks. It had only been a few hours but he missed kissing Louis. He missed the warmth around the man. He just missed everything about him. 

Louis' tongue slipped into his mouth and Harry whined. Their tongues danced together, Louis' taking the lead. Harry was in heaven. 

Louis pulled back and placed a lingering kiss on Harry's forehead, a way of accepting Harry's gratitude. Harry let out a soft breathe before opening his eyes to Louis' smile and light eyes. 

"Come on. I've gotta grab my stuff then we can all go out to eat?"

Harry nodded, still trying to calm down from one of the best kisses he's ever experienced. Louis laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him past a meeting and to where his locker was. 

"Shouldn't you be at that meeting?"

"Nah. That's team B. They're having a match in two hours or so but I'm too tired to want to watch it."

Harry smiled, his dimples popping. And then something popped into Harry's head. 

"On Saturday you said we'd met a number of times. When?"

Louis stopped his movements and turned to Harry with a thoughtful expression. 

"I was at the New Year's party at Syco Towers. You were there for like 2 seconds but I guess that's the first time I'd ever seen you in person. And then on Friday I sort of maybe bumped into you when you were in line at McDonald's."

"That was you?!"

"Yes and I'm not sorry! You didn't fall. And then on Saturday you just so happened to be at the only salon my mum could find. She told me you were talking about me."

"We didn't know it was you I swear!"

Harry's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Gemma would have a laugh out of this. 

"And of course on Saturday evening, at the bar."

"Was that a coincidence too?"

"Nope. I followed you guys. You looked sad and I wanted to know why."

Louis shrugged and continued to pack up his stuff. Harry smiled to himself, unconsciously curling into the jersey. It must have a mark on the tag and that's how the guards were able to find him and bump him up in the queue and to a new seat. 

Before Harry could talk further, a child like shriek and Liam's distinguishable laugh sounded through the locker room. 

"Louis! Call my mother and tell her I was attacked!"

An Irish accent boomed. Louis rolled his eyes and closed his locker. He turned to the entrance where a blonde man bounded through, clearly struggling and Harry couldn't help but cover his mouth to contain his giggles. 

Maya was attached to his leg and she was giggling like she wasn't attacking this man. Harry guessed that must be Niall. 

"Oh for God's sake Niall. What did you do?"

"Nothing! She came to me with the intention of getting an autograph and the next thing I knew, she wouldn't let go! I don't even know who's child she is."

Before Harry interjected and owned up to his daughters insane habits, Louis spoke up. 

"She's mine. Aren't you Ali?"

The atmosphere in the entire room shifted and Harry was ready to give this man his life. Liam was still on FaceTime with Zayn and he was standing behind Niall. Maya locked gazes with Harry and that was a silent agreement between the two. 

It was done. 

Maya let go of Niall's leg and walked over to Louis. Harry pulled out his phone to record because this was a moment he would watch over and over again for the rest of his life. Louis squatted down before her and she cleared her throat. 

"No. My name is Maya. You can call me Maya."

➰

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it! I write much more on Wattpad @LarriesKingdom


End file.
